This invention relates to a coin sorting device for sorting a coin such as a money coin or a token in a coin exchanger, a vending machine or a coin operated gaming machine and, more particularly, this invention relates to a coin sorting device with an escalator. Such a coin sorting device comprises a hopper where a supply of coins are stored in bulk. The coin is delivered one by one from the hopper to a coin receiving hole opened at an upper portion of the device by means of rotation of a rotary disc through an upright coin carrier duct, which in general is called as an escalator.
Conventionally, such a coin sorting device with an escalator is well known as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,377.
However, in a conventional well-known coin sorting device with the escalator, an outlet chute projects from one side of the hopper is connected to the lower end of an upright coin carrier duct. Accordingly, it requires some means for supporting the coin carrier duct in an upright state, resulting in a device of an enlarged dimension. The enlarged device disposed in, for example, a vertical coin exchanger has a disadvantage that it makes the coin exchanger wide and deep.
The present invention is directed to provide a small coin sorting device with an escalator. Thus, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a small coin sorting device with an escalator substantially accompanying with no increase of the width and the depth of a small coin sorting device by means of improving the latter disclosed in, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 36040/1988.